This Is My Life
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Krista, a young girl with unique abilities used to be a slave of DoFlamingo but, she ran away and found Crocodile instead. Crocodile adopted her and than slowly starts to see an alter-ego. Who is she? and What is She Capable of? Will she be the answers to Kristas questions about her past and her parents and What happens when she meets a certain Firefist?
1. Krista

_**Krista**_

** A young slave girl in torn and tattered cloths ran through the wood surrounding her master's home desperately trying to escape. **

"**Just a little further until you reach the city". She told herself. **

**She could hear the angry voice of her master, but she didn't dare look back. She ran faster despite her beat, tired and bloody state of appearance. As the lights of the city could be seen the young girl's face lit up with hope. As she crossed the roadway that was the entrance she stopped and leaned on a wall to catch her breath. She slid down the wall with her legs bent behind her. **

"**Just a little rest" she said tiredly and cringed at the pain of her fresh wounds and reopening of old ones.**

"**Those wounds look quite nasty" came a soft voice.**

**The girl looked up and saw a woman in her mid-thirties with medium length black hair standing in front of her.**

"**You look awful sugar, come with me and you can get cleaned up and I can take care of those cuts and bruises." The woman said as she helped the slave girl up. **

"**Thank you miss, but…I'm afraid I haven't anything to give you in return for your kindness." She replied.**

"**You owe me nothing honey. Now let's get you taken care off". Said the woman.**

"**We have a guest sugar" The woman said as a tall man with slicked back black hair came to the door. **

"**Is that so" he said curiously.**

"**What's your name" the man asked softly.**

"**It's Krista sir, Krista Fields". The girl answered.**

"**What a lovely name, my name is Crocodile, and this is my wife Robin" the man replied.**

"**Why don't you help her get cleaned up than we can eat." Crocodile said to Robin.**

"**Let's go shall we honey" Robin said happily and lead the girl up stairs.**

**When they got back to the kitchen, the table was already set.**

"**Tell us Krista, what brought you to the village and how old are you"? Crocodile asked.**

"**I'm fifteen sir. My master…I made him angry so…I ran away" She replied looking down.**

"**Tell us, you are in no danger here" Robin said reassuringly.**

"**My master Don Flamingo, he tried to take me to his bed and I slapped him in the face." Krista replied with tears starting to form.**

**Crocodile and Robin shared a look of distain and then nodded to one another.**

"**Tell me Krista, have you ever been in a real home?" Crocodile asked.**

"**I'm…I'm not sure to be honest, I have been a slave since I was five years old and I have no memory of my parents." She replied.**

"**Well than my dear, consider yourself home" Crocodile said with a heartfelt smile. **

**Krista's eyes opened wide in shock.**

"**We have no children of our own; you would be the daughter we always wished we could have. I took one look at you and knew it was a sign that we were finally going to be given the chance to have a child." Robin said.**

**At those most endearing words Krista broke down in tears of happiness.**

"**Thank you, we just met and already you call me your own. I have never been shown that type of kindness in my life." She replied.**

**Crocodile wrapped an arm around her and let her cry.**

_**A/N Alright folks, this is something a little different for me. I hope it comes out well and that you all enjoy it. I don't know who all reading this has heard of it but the anime used is One Piece. Be there any pirate swabbies please do message me my darlings (evil smirk) I am going to show a side of me not even my dear wife (ann13) knows. I do hope you enjoy this to my love. This should give you a glimpse to what One Piece is about. Since I remember you telling me you have not seen it yet. Until next time my dears. I will be watching for messages and rates.**_

_**~Lady Blackfire~**_


	2. Meet Blackfire the Pirate Empress

_Meet Blackfire, The Pirate Empress:_  
"Crocodile, do you think we should be concerned about this." Robin asked one morning as they were watching Krista train with her sais.  
"Im not sure, we've had to learn about her as we go, and in the three years she has been here, some very interesting things have come to light and...its been working her mind and getting her asking questions about things". Crocodile replied watching Krista.  
"Last night, she told me she wanted to leave to go start finding answers to the question we cant help her with. She thinks something is wrong with her and to be honest we arent sure either sugar. Maybe letting her go explore would be good for her, give her some space from the pain this place brought her before she came to us and let her learn what we cant teach her. Robin replied with tears starting.  
"Your right, shes 18 now, shes not the same scared, fragile little girl we first met. She has risen above that and she is ready to make her own way".  
"Hmmm, I wonder what they are talking about" Krista thought as she stopped her training to see what was going on.  
"Krista come here a moment" The only father she had ever known called.  
"yes daddy" she asked curiouse walking to him.  
He took her in his arms and held her for a moment,  
"I think its time you go and learn your own path. Find out what you want and who you want to be." He replied with a smile at her.  
Kristas eyes lit up and she started getting really excited.  
"Really, youd let me go out on my own" she asked with a smile to kill.  
Crocodile and Robin laughed at her reaction but nodded none the less.  
"Go sugar, you arent a little girl any more. Your as smart as me and for heavens sake your every bit as strong as your father". Robin replied.  
"People better watch out" Crocodile said with a smirk.  
" Damn right they should, alright ill go, but only if mom helps me get ready." Krista said with a grin.  
"Deal" Both Crocodile and Robin said.  
~Later that night~  
"Krista, you know who needs to be the first to pay" Said a velvety, dark voice in her head.  
Kristas eyes shot open  
"No, not now. Leave me alone" Shouted Krista holding her head in pain.  
"Krista, what is it sugar" Robin called as she entered the room.  
"My head..it hurts again." Krista said still holding her head.  
Robin started walking up to her, but a strange black mist filled the room that made her stop.

"Humans, your so weak." Said a figure the same 5 foot 11 as krista but she had long light blue hair with cold mismatched eys. On was the color of the sun and the other was the same blue green of the ocean.

"Who are you? im not playing this game of guesse who anymore" Robin said in a tone she rarely uses herself.

"You should know, after all you and your mate named me the first time we met three years ago." Said the woman who took Kristas place. "My name...is Blackfire."

_**Call me evil, call me a bitch i dont care im leaving it there for all you lovely readers to guesse what will happen with this new bout of information. Untill chapter 3 dearies. I hope you enjoy this one. Ch 3 will be another suprise so i do hope you keep on the edge of your seats and continue reading.**_

**~Lady Blackfire**


End file.
